Loud Guide
This guide serves as general advice about loud on all missions as well as a help for beginners of the game. It is also recommended that you also read the mission specific guide that pertains to you if you are stuck as each mission is different and can require different strategies. If you want to know about what class to pick and what skills to get, look under the Classes Guide. Armor Armor is a must-have for loud missions on Operative+ (unless you're feeling pretty freaking lucky). Armor takes a part of the damage dealt to you, and the rest is inflicted on your health. There are currently 4 types of armor: * II-A Scout. The cheapest armor in the game (500$) and probably the best choice on Rookie-Professional. It's survivable on Operative as long as you aren't reckless. It provides a 50% damage reduction and gives you no speed penalty. * III-A Raider. This armor has no back, so it is not good for hacking, opening safes and breaching doors. It provides a 65% damage reduction and gives no speed penalty, which makes it good for running around the map. The best way to use it is to back up against a wall or camp in a one door room. It is stronger than Frontline if you know how to use it. It costs 800$. * III-A Frontline. This armor slows you down by 10%. It costs 1200$ and it is pretty good on high difficulties on maps like The Blacksite, as there is a lot of running. This Type of Armor performs well on Operative, it's manageable in Elite if you're able to get behind cover, but in open fire it starts to struggle. It gives you 60% protection from all damage source. * III-A Aegis. It provides 80% damage reduction but slows you down to around 30-45%. This armor is the heaviest but provides the most protection out of all the available options. It is good for missions like The Financier when you need to protect the helicopter or the Blast Door in the Blacksite. This is a must for Loud on Legend and Elite on the more difficult Heists. Tips * If your equipment occupies more than six spaces in your loadout, then all of it will be transferred to your bag at the start of the mission. Be sure to transfer some of the items to your personal inventory in case you need to drop your bag later. * Picking up a weapon from the ground will replace your unequipped weapon with it. If you do not have a weapon equipped, and are carrying two weapons, your second weapon will be replaced. * The F57 and Sawblade share the same ammo, so it would be preferable to not carry both of them unless it's for refilling purposes.This is the same concept with the MM20 and K45 sharing the same ammo along with the S97 and UP9 pair. * If you struggle with controlling recoil, you can use hip-fire to reduce most of the recoil, while sight-fire is more used for precise shots for long range targets that are harder to hit with hip-fire * Heavy explosives are liable to easily kill you if an appropriate distance from them is not maintained. Be sure to keep your distance when they explode. Going behind cover such as wall or crouching/crawling behind lower cover is also effective. * Always attach a laser to your gun if you have extra money, it greatly helps aiming from the hip and the flashlight is currently useless as of now. * If you have a heavy gun such as a Sawblade, keep it in in your equipment bag if you are not using it in order to not suffer from the walk speed penalty. The walk speed penalty can be lowered with Heavy Weapons Mastery, however, both the Sawblade and Thumper are not recommended for combat. * Know when to run from a fight. One example of this is the lobby of the bank in the Withdrawal, where there are usually a lot of SWAT and you suffer a lot less if you don't try to kill them all before running back. ** However, you should not ignore or run past enemies in smaller, closer spaces. This will only end up with you taking more damage. * Take full advantage of crouching and leaning behind objects to stay in cover as being out in the open can lead to massive damage. * Find a preferred method of attack and find the gun suited for that method. E.g: Using an F57 to run into battle or using the 480 MCS to stand your ground. * When dealing with snipers, try to pick up a SWAT rifle and use the rifle over your UP9 * If you are planning to go Loud on higher Difficulties only equip essentials like a Blowtorch on certain Heists and fill the rest of your bag to the brim with Medkits. * A Thumper is more Useful as a Tool rather than a Weapon. The limited Ammo Capacity and inability to replenish it makes it rather weak in Combat. However on Heists such as Withdrawal it can be a very useful Tool to create Shortcuts and bypass Doors without sacrificing Bag Space. * It's not wise to ignore Aegis units even though they only use a K45 or S97 (higher difficulties) and acts like a shield SWAT but with more health. They are hard to hit due to the shield and can stack up serious damage over time especially on higher difficulties. * Always bring at least one breaching tool per mission, you are probably going to need it in some point during the mission. It also makes your life easier by making objectives easier to complete. * Stay inside a building if you can, going outside gives snipers opportunities to kill you. * Bring one close range weapon and one long range weapon if you can. This makes you more effective in combat as you are not forced to use a 480 MCS to take out snipers and etc. * Always remember to use the objects around you in firefights to reduce damage taken due to protection. * Communicate with your teammates what breaching tools to bring if you need multiple so as to avoid one person having all the tools and not enough med kits. * Be sure to take advantage of leaning via Q and E so as to make it harder for your enemies to shoot you. Category:Guides